This invention involves measuring an analog quantity and using electronic pocket calculator components to display a digital value as a function of the quantity measured. It not only recognizes that pocket calculator components provide an economical and versatile digital display capacity, but it also recognizes a simply way of converting an analog quantity to a form that can be processed and displayed by calculator components. It suggests ways that many analog quantities can be measured for many useful purposes and aims at low cost, high accuracy, and versatility.
The invention can also be practiced with digital stopwatch components, and it can add metering capacity to a calculator or digital stopwatch without impairing normal usage. The additional components required for practicing the invention can often fit within the original calculator or stopwatch case, and the invention takes advantage of calculator function capacity for processing the displayed value for improved usefulness, convenience, and versatility.